


The Feeling is Mutual

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe not slow enough, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, canon divergent in last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: These two fools are into each other and don't know. It's not until someone hits on Patrick until their feelings are revealed.





	1. Simmering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletbluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletbluebird/gifts).



> I hope this does the prompt justice. I haven't written this type of fic before. I enjoyed writing again though. I really like playing with patterns and parallels. I hope it's evident. At least that was the plan for chapter 1.

_Keep it together, Brewer_ , Patrick thinks before walking in the store. He opens the door, boxes still stacked up around and on the tables. They spent the previous day arranging the furniture in a way that “promotes flow and showcases, not only the product, but also the modern rustic aesthetic”, according to David. Today’s goal is to determine how to “display the product for maximum interest and appeal”. Patrick’s task was to move and unpack boxes while David had the final say on where the items would be placed.

 

“David?” he called out, guessing David was somewhere in one of the storage rooms.

 

David pokes his head out of the curtain behind the cash, “well aren’t you stealthy. What class in business school do they teach you to sneak up on your business partner?”

 

“Organizational Behaviour. For a business to run effectively, I must know how you respond to the unexpected.” Patrick enjoys their back and forth. The jabs are based in reality but are way too soft to leave any real damage.

 

David cracks a slight smile, the one where half of his mouth rebels against the other, letting the joy escape. “I see. I guess the course didn’t teach you that scaring the shit out of your business partner could decrease trust and security within the partnership.”

 

“Noted.”

 

_Shit_ , Patrick just went into business with David and already he might be pushing him away. This is the last thing he wants to do. From what little he knows of David, he can see that trusting other people is difficult. David has placed this precious gift, this store - his vision - in his hands. Although he hasn’t said much, David has alluded to this venture being the first time he is really doing something on his own. Allowing Patrick to play a supporting role is a big deal.

 

“So...I was in the back drafting some floor plans of how I would like the product to be featured,” David’s holding his black notebook in his right hand. He looks nervous and unsure.

 

“I would love to see what you have been working on,” sincerity poured into every word. Patrick wants David to know how much he respects him and truly cares about his ideas.

David turns to enter the back room, Patrick follows him. They sit in a couple of chairs and David places his book on a stack of boxes currently being used as a makeshift table. David is worrying a circle over and over on the book cover.

 

“This is…,” his voice is shaky and he is having trouble finding the words.

 

“David, you should be incredibly proud of all you have done. I can’t wait to see what else your brilliant mind has conceived of.”

 

_Was that too much?_ Patrick needs David to hear how great of a job he is doing and that he is beyond capable of being successful.

 

David takes a slow, steady breath as he opens the book to the pages illustrated with sketches of the store and product placement. He begins to explain how the vegetables will be placed outside and at the entrance, how plants will be displayed in the large windows, which products will be exhibited on shelves and which will be on tables, and on and on.

 

Patrick is listening intently, he swears. But he can’t deny how much he enjoys hearing the words coming out of David’s mouth. Dear god, his mouth. Wide, pliable, rosy. His lips. They look soft, perfectly smooth. As he talks, his lips stretch and purse as he describes things he’s questioning or anxious about. The way that his top lip curves into two small mounds is enough to make Patrick want to capture them between his lips and teeth. And framing his beautiful mouth is that meticulously crafted stubble. Patrick imagines what those short hairs would feel like against his face -- between his thighs.

 

He is mindful enough to sprinkle in encouraging nods and assuring words when appropriate. _Come on, Patrick! David needs you._ He just can’t take his eyes away from this gorgeous man in front of him. As David’s confidence grows, he becomes more animated. Using his hands to emphasize his words. His hands are another revelation. Strong, manly, perfectly manicured. His fingers. They are long and nimble. Patrick pictures David’s hands around his waist, his fingers touching his skin.

 

After what feels like a century, Patrick speaks, “David this floor plan looks amazing. Let’s start making these sketches come to life!” He needs a break away from the close proximity. Some time to clear his head and think.

 

“Okay, mmhmm.” David closes his little black book and stands. “Can you,” he starts looking down at the boxes he was just using as a table.

 

“Yes, David, I’ll carry the boxes.”

 

\---------------

 

_Fuck!_ David should have known better. This could be really bad for business. Why does Patrick have to be so darn cute!? Where does he get off wearing non-descript mid-range denim and every gradient of blue button-up shirt? Is it painfully obvious that David is checking him out as he carries the boxes they were just sitting at into the main room. He can see the way that Patrick’s back muscles flex as lifts the boxes, the way his robin-egg (today’s hue) shirt stretches across his shoulders. As he walks, Patrick’s forearms are taut as he grips the sides of the boxes.

 

It’s not just that Patrick is adorable and sexy; what kind of combination is that? He is playful, kind, and sincere. He has met him word for word as they volley sarcastic rounds between one another. As David was explaining -- likely nonsensically and over-exaggerated -- his sketches, Patrick seemed to agree and express excitement about David’s designs. He is beginning to feel good about his concept and knowing that Patrick is on board brings a certain kind of feeling into the open shell that has been long forgotten. Is the feeling pride? Happiness? David can’t begin to process these complex emotions. There is a lot of work to be done. For the store -- and himself.

 

By the time David has made his way around the cash, Patrick has placed the boxes on the tables in the middle. “According to your sketch, the bath products should go on the shelves along this wall, right?” He points to the new wall unit that was installed a couple of days ago. “Can I start to place what will be displayed there?”

 

“That’s exactly right, and yes, that would be great. Thank you, Patrick.” David needs Patrick to hear how appreciative he is to have him here. David is stunned by the level of attention and respect that Patrick is showing him. He likes that Patrick was listening to his rant and decent enough to ask David before moving things around.

 

Patrick walks to the other side of the table to start putting the bath salts in their designated spot in the unit. “Thank you, David, for letting me be a part of this,” Patrick responds with all the earnestness he can muster. He sends David a sure, yet gentle smile. His eyes are sweet and affirming. David is afraid he could get lost in them if he stares too close.

 

_You can do this, David._ He wants Patrick to know that he recognizes all the work he is doing and has done to make David’s dream a reality. He sets his jaw and fights with his eyes to stay focused on Patrick. “I do trust you and feel safe with you as my business partner, you know.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Otherwise, I might have had to dig into my storage for my old textbooks to find out how to salvage business partnerships. They are up in Ray’s attic and there are probably lots of spiders up there and…”

 

“Okay! Nope, nope, no, no, no. I don’t want to hear anymore.” David flails his hands around, as if he is swatting away a swarm of spiders.

 

It’s almost as if Patrick knew the conversation was getting too serious for David and steered them right back to their lighthearted banter. That’s another thing that David appreciates about Patrick. It’s like Patrick knows him. Knows his insecurities, his anxieties, his desires, his needs. Knowing him is one thing. Patrick also seems to want to help him through and with those things. _How can that be?_

 

Patrick has decided to invest in David’s business. He has said that his business plan is sound and “very inventive”. It’s reassuring that he’s not doing this alone. Patrick has been able to add so much to the business -- their business -- already. He has set up their business accounts and showed David how to balance their ledger. He has created spreadsheet, upon spreadsheet for each vendor and their products and for keeping track of their inventory. He has taught David the importance of “building customer loyalty” and “increasing profit margins”. To his credit, David has been very receptive and eager to learn what will help them be successful. As his first true venture, he wants the store to do well. Not only for himself, but Patrick, too. Although they don’t know each other well enough yet, David senses Patrick needs a win in his life. Patrick has vaguely mentioned that coming to Schitt’s Creek was a way for him to get a fresh start.

 

They have been working for a couple of hours, chatting every now and then, when Patrick announces that he is going out to get lunch. He offers to pick up pizza -- having learned it’s David’s favorite. He returns 45 minutes later, piping hot pizza in hand and a small brown paper bag.

 

“I picked up a little something.” Patrick pulls a small brass bell and hook from the bag. “It’s a shopkeeper’s bell. This way I, nor anyone else, sneaks up on you.”

 

“How thoughtful,” David says, flashing Patrick his signature crooked smile.

 

Patrick bought him pizza and an alarm. He’s like a knight in shades of blue. _Get a grip, you fool!_


	2. Bubbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two fools continue to ignore each other's advances.

Yesterday was a whirlwind. The “soft launch” had firmed up quite a bit and their sales were higher than they had predicted. David is glad that Patrick had them sit down to create daily/weekly/monthly sales goals. With the store now open lots of stress has begun to melt and float away. Everything they both had been working toward has come to fruition and now they could simply just be. Except...David could not get that damn hug out of his mind. 

 

They both awkwardly patted each other on the back before leaving their hands in a firm embrace. Patrick’s arms felt like a tight, yet comforting vise. David ran his hands up and down Patrick’s back before he could stop himself. Patrick felt amazing. So fit and warm. What else would he have done if those fucking lights hadn’t flickered? 

Patrick seems entirely unphased by the hug. This isn’t the first time David has developed feelings for a straight guy and it probably won’t be the last. Patrick was just being friendly,  _ right _ ? There is absolutely no way that he has feelings for David. Mr. I-Dress-Like-America’s-Favorite-Dad could never be attracted to Falls-Apart-At-The-Slightest-Inconvenience. Those are the rules of order. I don’t know where Stevie gets off saying, “I like this for you”. What is there to like? Of course, David finds Patrick attractive, funny, smart, and sweet. But what David can’t grasp, because it’s nearly impossible, is that Patrick could even feel the same for David. I mean David is hot, obviously. But being eye-candy can only take you so far. David is a disaster wrapped in chaos surrounded by catastrophe. Patrick is all order, normalcy, and whole milk. David would wreck Patrick’s whole world -- not in a good way. 

 

These last few months they have worked together have been frustrating; David knowing that Patrick is something he can’t have. Simultaneously, this time has been fun -- pure, silly, considerate -- fun. Patrick is good have around. So, maybe they will be just friends. That’s not so bad,  _ right _ ?

 

In all of this serious contemplation, David has forgotten that he is supposed to be restocking the shelves. Patrick asked him to grab a couple of boxes from the back while he was ringing up a customer. 

 

Patrick pokes his head around the curtain. “You okay back here, David?”

 

“Yes, yep, sorry. I was just counting how many boxes of body milk we have left.” That was convincing,  _ right _ ?

 

“Last night there were three. Did they get wet and multiply overnight?” Patrick is looking at him curiously, before he raises his lips in a confident smile. 

 

David grabs the boxes he needed and begins to walk toward Patrick. “I’ll have you know that comparing body milk to mogwai is completely uncalled for. One provides moisture to your skin while the other becomes deadly being fed after midnight.” He squeezes past Patrick to stand on the other side of the cash.

 

“Ohhh, is that what would happen if we covered you in body milk and I gave you pizza after midnight?” 

 

David’s prominent brows lift in surprise. What did he just say?

 

\------------------

 

“Um....well, to be honest,” David’s hands fidget with the boxes he’s placed on the counter “that sounds like the perfect night.”

 

Patrick drums his fingers on the register while fixing his gaze on the boxes, “maybe one night we can watch  _ Gremlins  _ while you moisture and we share a pizza?” His eyes meet David as he says the last word. 

 

“Technically, it is a Christmas film but I’m willing to make an exception.” David stares into Patrick’s soul. 

 

“I’m honored.” Patrick looks at David fondly with a playful glint in his eye. 

 

Did he just really allude to dousing David in body milk? Thankfully, David took it as a joke. But he did agree to hang out with Patrick outside of the store.  _ Maybe _ this is a good first step. 

 

The hug yesterday was supposed to be Patrick’s big move but the damn lights interrupted what could have been. Perhaps it was for the best. Was David trying to get out of the hug? Patrick has an uncle who will rub your back as an “alright let’s wrap this up” gesture at the end of a hug. David likely wanted to show Patrick his appreciation but wanted to go back to their typical banter. However, Patrick can’t stop thinking about the hug. Feeling David’s solid frame close to his body and David’s stubble near his cheek was better than he could have ever dreamed of. 

 

Now Patrick has to find another opportunity to get close to David in some way. Physically, emotionally. He always seems slightly closed off, like a hermit crab trying to find a suitable habitat for shelter. But Patrick sees glimpses of a strong, brilliant, thoughtful, and fun David. And of course, he is so beautiful. David comes from a world of luxury and glamour. He has traveled the world and has had (and could still get) anyone. Patrick feels completely out of his league, but he can’t help but think that  _ maybe  _ David is going to mess his life up -- in the right kind of way. 

 

It’s getting harder to be around David as these feelings keep growing. It’s just like Patrick to keep ruminating over every little thing. He has lists upon lists with pros and cons for each scenario he has considered. He knows how important the store is to David and he would hate to do anything that could ruin their working relationship. But  _ maybe _ there is a way for their relationship to grow outside of the business. 

 

“What are you doing on Thursday night?” David asks as he is replenishing the stock on the shelves across from the cash.

 

Patrick was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost forgot what they had been talking about.  _ Gremlins _ and pizza! 

 

“Well, I was planning on getting a pizza and watching a 80’s comedy-horror movie, while I down a bottle of body milk. What are you doing?” Patrick can’t help himself. 

 

“You’re such an asshole!” There is absolutely no bite in David’s response. His right cheek even dimples just so. 

 

“Do you want to come over around 7? Ray might still be at poker, so we don’t have to worry about him…” Patrick doesn’t know how to end the sentence. 

 

“Eating my pizza.” David does the work for him. 

 

“Oh, it’s  _ your  _ pizza. I guess I won’t share  _ my  _ brownies then.” 

 

“Now you’re just being downright cruel.”

 

They both share bright smiles before the shop keeper’s bell alerts them of a new customer. After purchasing the full line of shea butter-coconut oil shaving products, the man leaves the store. David replaces the man’s spot on the other side of the cash, while Patrick checks the register to make sure they have enough cash to make change. After closing the drawer, he looks up, locking eyes with David. 

 

“Who’s scaring who now?” Patrick asks with a smirk. 

 

“I’m literally standing right in front of you. So...7 o’clock on Thursday it is.”

 

“Great!” Patrick hopes he doesn’t sound too desperate.

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” David says as the bell signals another customer. 

 

Could it be possible that David really means it? Patrick can only dream. 


End file.
